Panoramic photography involves capturing images with enlarged fields of view.
Specialized hardware and/or software is typically used to capture individual images, which are then stitched together to form panoramic images. For example, a digital camera may be equipped with video capture capabilities such that when a user sweeps the camera through a field of view, individual images are continuously capture and then used to form a panoramic image. At this stage, the digital camera includes software to stitch the individual images together in order to create a panoramic image with a wider field of view. In this example, the quality of the panoramic image is affected by the velocity and steadiness of the digital camera as it is swept through the field of view. To improve the quality of panoramic images, digital cameras typically include functionality to indicate whether the digital camera is moving at an appropriate velocity.
Typical panoramic photography techniques are often time-consuming and tedious. Users may grow uninterested during a panoramic image capture, resulting in low quality images that are not suitable for stitching into a panoramic image. Or users may not be motivated enough to invest the amount of time required to learn and then properly execute a panoramic image capture.